


The Shopping Trip of the Doctor (and Rory)

by herdivineshadow



Category: A-Babies Vs. X-Babies, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdivineshadow/pseuds/herdivineshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor helps Rory buy an anniversary gift for Amy. Things go at they usually do for the Doctor. With special guest appearance from Bucky Bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shopping Trip of the Doctor (and Rory)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piratemoggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratemoggy/gifts).



"Doctor?"

"Yes, Rory?"

"There's a bear in the TARDIS."

"WHAT? Where? _Oh._ Rory, meet Bucky Bear. Bucky Bear, meet Rory Pond."

"He's a toy bear, Doctor."

"What? Oh we're here. What's that Bucky?"

"He didn't say anything, Doctor."

"You'll catch up with us? Right-o then. Let's see what's outside."

"Doctor, he's a toy bear."

"Don't be daft Rory. What would a _toy bear_ be doing in the TARDIS?"

 

Rory could only stare incredulously at the Doctor. Admittedly, this was par for the course with him.

\--

While he couldn't explain what a toy bear would be doing in the TARDIS, Rory also realised (a tad belatedly) that he couldn't explain what he was doing looking for an anniversary present for Amy with the Doctor.

He couldn't explain how he had failed to think that this would be a bad idea either.

 

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Rory?"

"Do you have a plan to escape the Strexxian High Command's Maximum Security Prison or are you just wishing you'd bought that hat earlier?"

"...it was a **really** cool hat...and I'm thinking of a plan."

"It's just that I think I can hear someone outside, Doctor, and I'd rather not be executed before Amy and I can celebrate our anniversary."

"Well...oh look at that, the door's opening - stand back Rory, I'll handle this."

 

Nothing happened.

The Doctor edged towards the open door.

 

"Oh you've found my sonic screwdriver, that's... no, of course, I didn't forget that you have to be back before Steve returns from school. The TARDIS..."

"Doctor?"

"Rory! It's Bucky Bear."

"... _really_?"

"Do we know any other bears that wear red and blue like that?"

"Um. No, but.."

"Exactly, now, help Bucky extract himself from under that guard and we'll be on our way."


End file.
